History of Keyva
The world was created. Most people think this was a very good move. It took four billion years to create the world. First was the various bacteria. Then came the edicardian biota. Then the pre-cambrian explosion, then there was a lot of plants on land. Then came the animals that ate the plants. Then came the animals that ate the animals that ate the plants. A lot of these animals were giant reptiles. After the giant reptiles came the mammals. And again, a lot of mammals ate plants and a lot of mammals ate other mammals. Somewhere in between the giant reptiles and the mammals came birds. Then the Creator of Keyva gathered together the spirits of Men, Orcs, Elves, and others and led them to the world of Keyva to await their bodies. The Paleolithic Age Then came the Apes. Some of them would go aquatic, others would stay on the savannas. Some would use stones as tools to get what they need. However, Keyva's Christ came down with other angels and started to crossbreed the apes. This crossbreeding resulted in the human body. A very robust and very strong human body. The body was also brown and it attracted the spirits of Men. Then Christ and his angels did it again, and got an elvish body that was also robust and attracted the spirits of Elves. Finally, Christ did it a third time using gorillas as a template, and got an orcish body that was relatively strong and robust. These strong and robust men, elves, and orcs would finally scatter abroad in the land and use stone tools to do what they needed. This was the birth of the dark race, the asian elves, and finally the jungle orcs. The Mesolithic Age During the Mesolithic Age, on the other side of the world on a continent that is liken to America, the mothers of many of the spirits came down with specialized gene equipment and started to make human bodies, orc bodies, and elvish bodies. Through advanced genetic egineering, the white mannish race, caucasian elves, and green orcs were made. With bodies more lithe than those of the dark races. White bodies were made of varying ages so as to give them a chance to breed. The new races however, had trouble with mating as they believed they were brother and sister. Keyva's Christ set aside one child to raise on his own to be the first "Selected One" to teach people about God and to teach the truth. Soon after that, the dark race, the asian elves, and the jungle orcs built a fleet of reed boats to cross the ocean. When they got to the Continent, they found the fair races all being fruitarians -- ones that eat fruit. The dark races were pleasing unto the females of each race, and thus they began to breed with them. As the years passed, the orcs, white men, and Caucasian elves began to mate with their own kind so their race can continue. The Dark Races brought cooking, and everyone started to cook their food. The Neolithic Age At one time, there were dozens of races on the planet. Archaeopteryx was humanoid, along with orcs, men, and humanoid dinosaurs. There were native dragons that lived in the neolithic age, and their activities caused men to fear them. Psionics were ascendant. Those with blue eyes were mandated to teach others about God and could heal psychically. Dragons were psionic as well, to start out with. And this continued until the discovery of Arcane Magic. The Discovery of Arcane Magic It happened at first when one of the blue eyed children managed to do something else than psionics. Although psionics was still ascendant, the sorcerer bloodlines began to appear. Some dragons found that they could do magic instinctively, and rejected their psionic training. The first bloodline was Arcane. Then came the other bloodlines, including draconic. Sorcery was beginning to take flight. And this is how arcane magic was discovered. The Making of Money Ott, a simple farmer, discovered gold and started to use it as a way for others to serve him. Ott would exchange pieces of gold for a pie, other foodstuffs, and so on. Ott would give gold to the wife of Varis for her beautiful pie. And thus money was born. A selected one was sent to warn the people about the hazards of money and how it will force others into unequal grounds between men. That selected one was eventually murdered and money stayed in use.Category:History Category:World of Keyva Category:World